Moomoo Milk
|} Moomoo Milk (Japanese: モーモーミルク Moomoo Milk) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation II. It is a drink that restores a Pokémon by 100 HP. In the core series games Price | 500| 250}} |N/A| 250}} | 500| 250}} |N/A| 300}} |} |} In the Generation V games, it can be sold to the on for 500. Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 100 . It is consumed after use. Description |Restores Pokémon HP by 100.}} |A nutritious milk that restores HP by 100 points.}} |Highly nutritious milk. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 100 points.}} |Milk with a very high nutrition content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 100 points.}} |A bottle of highly nutritious milk. When consumed, it restores 100 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |A bottle of highly nutritious milk. When consumed, it restores up to 100 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | (Moomoo Farm) Held by (25% chance) |- | | | |- | | | Held by (100% chance) |- | | | Two Island Market Stall |- | | | |- | | | Pyrite Town Vending Machine |- | | My Pokémon Ranch (held by Hayley's Miltank) | (Café Cabin) Held by (100% chance) |- | | | (Moomoo Farm) Held by (100% chance) |- | | | , , |- | | Big Stadium and Small Court | Driftveil City market Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Baker Lilly) |- | | Castelia City (Café Sonata), Skyarrow Bridge (×12) | Driftveil City market Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Baker Lilly, Waiter Clint, or Waitress Bonita), Join Avenue ( , ), Pokéstar Studios (possible gift after completing a movie) |- | | | Dendemille Town Lumiose City (20 PM) (1 digit), Lumiose City (Galette Stand), Held by (100% chance) |- | | Any Contest Hall (from after winning a Master Rank contest in four categories) | Lavaridge Town Mauville City (20 PM) Lilycove Department Store Pokémon Lottery Corner (1 digit), Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Master Rank Contest) |- | | | (10 PM - fewer than 20 Medals), (8 PM - 20 Medals or more) |- | | Paniola Ranch | Loto-ID Center (1 digit), Battle Tree (win streak of 5), Festival Plaza ( ) Held by (100% chance) |- | | Paniola Ranch, | Paniola Town (daily), Loto-ID Center (1 digit), Battle Tree (win streak of 5), Festival Plaza ( ) Held by (100% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Though unavailable as an item in , is said to deliver Moomoo Milk to the residents of Lively Town. After the epilogue, Miltank recruits the town's gangsters and to help her with her work. In the anime In An Egg Scramble!, bottles of Moomoo Milk were one of the things Khoury was selling at the Johto Festival. Khoury's father also gave and cones of ice cream made out of Moomoo Milk, while James was seen drinking a bottle of stolen Moomoo Milk. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Ash and were seen drinking Moomoo Milk. In Lost at the League!, Stephan was seen drinking a Moomoo Milk. In Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, and Ash delivered Moomoo Milk from Kiawe's family farm to some of the residents of Alola, including and . In Big Sky, Small Fry!, gave some Moomoo Milk to Snowy while visiting Kiawe's family farm. In Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, Officer Jenny's Gumshoos was seen drinking some Moomoo Milk. In Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, Ash and were seen drinking some Moomoo Milk. Later in the episode, during a pit stop at the Charjabug race, Ash gave Sophocles's Charjabug some Moomoo Milk for it to reenergize. After Sophocles's team won the race, Kiawe took the chance to advertise his Moomoo Milk on television. In A Dream Encounter!, Kiawe offered a bottle of Moomoo Milk to Nebby, but like almost all of the other foods and drinks offered to it, Nebby rejected it, much to Kiawe's exasperation. In The Dex Can't Help It!, Kiawe delivered a silo of Moomoo Milk to Mallow. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Eusine was given several bottles of Moomoo Milk by the Miltank Farmers in Miltank Melee. When he had finished healing Miltank Farmers' Miltank, he was surprised by , causing him to drop all the bottles, breaking them in the process. Cynthia's grandmother enjoys drinking Moomoo Milks at Café Cabin, as first shown in Suffering Psyduck. Cassius was seen drinking a bottle of Moomoo Milk in Overthrowing a Tyrunt. In the TCG The Moo-Moo Milk was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Neo Series (the Japanese Neo Era) in the expansion, and was later reprinted in the expansion and the . The card was later reprinted under the name Moomoo Milk as a (as an in Japanese) during the English HeartGold & SoulSilver Series (the Japanese LEGEND Era) in the expansion. In Japanese, the Moomoo Milk has subsequently been reprinted in the and the . In Neo Genesis, this card's artwork was changed between the Japanese and English releases. The original art (also by Tomokazu Komiya) depicts a suckling on a cow's udder, and was changed as it was seen as potentially inappropriate for the TCG's young audience. The subsequent Japanese Pokémon VS and reprints applied this art change. As the Moo-Moo Milk, it allows the player to flip 2 coins, then remove 2 damage counters from a Pokémon for each heads. As the Moomoo Milk, it allows the player to flip 2 coins, then remove 3 damage counters from a Pokémon for each heads. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=哞哞鮮奶 大奶罐鮮奶 鮮奶 摩摩鮮奶 奶罐牛的牛奶 |zh_cmn=哞哞鮮奶 / 哞哞鲜奶 大奶罐鮮奶 摩摩鮮奶 摩摩牛奶 大罐鲜奶 |da=Moomoo Mælk |nl=Moomoo Melk |fi=Muumuu-maito |fr=Lait Meumeu |de=Kuhmuh-Milch |it=Latte Mumu |ko=튼튼밀크 Teunteun Milk |no=Moomoo-melk |pl=Mleko Moomoo |pt_br=Leite de Moomoo (SM011-present, -present, manga) Leite Moomoo (early anime) Moomoo Milk ( ) |es=Leche Mu-Mu |sv=Moomoo-Mjölk |vi=Sữa Miltank Sữa Moomoo }} Category:Medicine Category:Drinks Category:HP-restoring items de:Kuhmuh-Milch es:Leche Mu-mu fr:Lait Meumeu it:Latte Mumu ja:モーモーミルク zh:哞哞鲜奶（道具）